Sleeping Arrangements
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: Hikaru's feelings for Lantis finally build up to much for her to handle. What happens when she gets him alone and tells him of her feelings? Will it end up they way they both want? RR


A/N: Yes people…. It's ANOTHER random-story-that-has-nothing-to-do-with the-stories-that-I-should-be-writing-but-is-non-the-less-being-posted-anyways! I've just been getting all….. weird and not wanting to write and just draw and stuff lately. Just.. yell at me and get me working please someone? Anyways, I decided to write a random really crappy lemon story.. and I mean –really- crappy…. Like…. Yea you get the idea. ' Anyways… yea.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Magic Knight Rayearth.

"_Hikaru? Hikaru?"_ A booming voice called out, echoing through the halls of the castle. Soft footsteps came padding through a door at the end of the hall, and a girl with long red hair held in a braid stuck her head out from the door.

"_Lantis?" _She smiled, and stepped out into the hallway. She was dressed in a red and white kimono with particularly thin material, and she was playing with her braid trying to pull out the band that held it. _"You called me?"_

Lantis felt his face flush as he stared at Hikaru, and he ran his hand through his short black hair sighing heavily. _"Yes I did. You didn't come to dinner tonight and Umi and Fuu were worried. They sent me after you."_

Hikaru giggled and waved her hand. _"They always worry to much. I was just setting something up. Would you like to come in and see?" _

Lantis nodded firmly and walked briskly down the hallway to the door that Hikaru stood in front of. He raised his eyebrow as he looked into the room and saw it was brightly lit by candles of many colors and scents, and there was a bed covered in the finest red silk he had ever seen. He turned to Hikaru as he entered the room and noticed her face was a bright crimson in color as she slowly shut and locked the door to the room. _"Hikaru? What is this all for?" _

She looked down at the ground and mumbled something incoherent. Lantis leaned foreword a bit. _"I couldn't hear you, what did you say?"_

She looked up at him, a smile crossing her face. _"It's for you… and me."_

Lantis took a step backwards in shock as she walked towards him. _"What do you me-.." _He was cut off as Hikaru's mouth closed upon his. _"Mmph!"_ After a second, he'd caught his balance, getting past the glimmer of surprise and instinctual alarm, and was kissing back aggressively, answering Hikaru's insistence with his own, a still-surprising craving taking over the job of making his heartbeat speed. Hikaru pulled away, bringing her fingers to her lips, apparently surprised with what she had just done.

Lantis blinked several times and secretly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The flicker of pain caused by the pinch made it obvious that it was in fact real. _"Hi-Hikaru…. This isn't like you… what's going on?" _

Hikaru smiled a bit and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning her head into his chest. _"I've wanted to do that…. And many other things with you for awhile. I just haven't known how to put it… so I decided to just put it all out on the table."_ Since Hikaru had become the pillar of Cephiro, it had taken a lot to prevent herself from showing the feelings she had for Lantis, especially in front of Umi, Fuu, and his pixie Primera who was extremely jealous of the relationship she held with Lantis. But she needed to get her feeling out, they were bottling up inside of her and causing her pain whenever she was around Lantis.

Wrapping his arms around Hikaru, Lantis smiled. _"I feel the same way for you Hikaru. But are you sure you wish to do this? I mean… what about…."_

Hikaru brought her head back and put a finger to Lantis' lips. _"I'm sure. Really."_ The flicker of the candle light across her face made her eyes glow with even more passion than Lantis had ever seen.

He nodded and, picked her up, carrying her to the bed and laying her down. He stood up, removing his shirt and looking down at the vulnerable form of Hikaru on the bed. He slowly undid the tie that held her robes to her body, and leaned down, kissing her again hard on the lips.

Standing a bit, he looked down upon her naked form, smiling inwardly. _"Your sure you want this?"_ He questioned again, just to make sure. And she nodded. He could feel a certain section of his body becoming extremely aroused, so he slowly undid his pants, letting them slip slowly to the floor.

Hikaru gazed at him, her eyes widening slightly at the size of his erection. This was her first time, and though she had chosen not to think about it, she didn't know how she was going to fit something like -that- inside of her.

He noticed the fear flicker through her eyes and he crawled onto the bed, kissing her neck softly. _"I'll be gentle. I promise."_ She gulped and turned to him, running her fingers over his chest.

"_I know……"_ She had never noticed under all of his clothing how perfect his body was. His skin was as white and soft as marble, yet hard and muscled in appearance. The muscles were pure, disciplined in their strength, and the power was pulsing through them. He shivered under her touch, and she kissed him lightly.

Leaning over, Lantis slowly lowered his mouth to her right breast, licking and nipping at it, as his hand traced over the curves of her body. Hikaru bit her lip, trying to prevent a gasping moan from escaping her lips. A particularly hard nip to her breast caused her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Moving from her breast, he slowly trailed his lips and tongue up to her mouth, entering it with a fervent urgency. Their tongues wrestled for who was to take control, for dominance.

With a quick flick of his tongue, Lantis won control of her heated mouth. Well they kissed, he slowly trailed his fingers down to the 'v' of her thighs. He began to press his thumb into her overly sensitive, and unused clitoris. A gasp of pleasure escaped through her lips and she arched foreword.

He pressed her harder, knowing just the right buttons to push to cause her the most pleasure. Lantis, smiled against her lips as he slid one finger inside of her, pulling it slowly in and out while still pressing his thumb against her. Her back arched even farther as her pleasure mounted.

He slid in another finger, then another, he still had his thumb pressed firmly against her. The effect of the fingers pulling in and out, over and over again, was beginning to show. Her face was flushed, and her gasps and moans were coming faster and louder. He pulled his fingers out slowly and stared down at her.

Her breathing was heavy, and her eyes flared with heat and passion. _"Now… please…. St-stop teasing….."_ Hikaru gazed up at Lantis, her vision slightly blurred with the feelings mingled inside of her.

Lantis smiled and nodded, bringing his fingers to his mouth and slowly licking the remnants of her arousal off of them. He climbed on her, positioning himself on top of her. _"This will hurt.. you know that right?"_

Hikaru nodded, trusting her aching body against his. _"..Now."_ Putting himself at her entrance, he pressed the tip of himself against it. He felt her tighten, and he kissed her gently. _"Loosen up or it will hurt more."_ Felling her begin to relax a bit, he crushed his lips against hers, thrusting himself inside of her.

He felt himself rip through her virgin barrier with ruthless precision, and Hikaru's mouth tore open in a scream. With another cry, she bucked beneath him, squirming upward and trying to pull him out of her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Lantis whispered into her ear. _"Lie still. It'll only hurt for a second more…"_

Hikaru struggled against him, but his arm held her tight in place. _"It…..it….. h-hurts…."_ She cried between spasms of pain and pleasure. After a few moments, the pain seemed to recede, becoming a feint tingling sensation. Lantis smiled into her shoulder as he felt her body loosen.

"_That's better."_ He ground his hips against hers, causing her to groan in satisfaction. Pulling himself partially out of her tight sheath, he heard her whimper as she wrapped her arms around his waist. A sudden emptiness had filled her as soon as he had begun to move.

Lantis chuckled, and then entered again, pushing her deep into the bed. Hikaru gasped, a strange satisfaction as she experimentally ground her hips against his. Lantis let out a moan, pressing his lips against hers and withdrawing slowly before pushing back into her. The tightness of her around him was beginning to take a strong effect on him as his breathing came in faster and heavier gasps.

Repeating his actions, he noticed Hikaru's soft yet needy moans were mingling with his own in the quickly heating air. Hikaru's sweat drenched body urged him on, faster and faster. A tingling sensation raced up his spine, and the stir of his climax deep within him was over-powering. He let out a cry of pleasure and release.

Just as Lantis' cry erupted from him and he made his final thrust, Hikaru reached her own startling climax, her building pleasure having reached it's tip. Her own pleasure mixed with his in a terrifyingly sweet combination.

Lantis retracted from Hikaru's body, both panting loudly. He slumped against her, their chests rising and falling in fast gasps. With no thoughts, he fell into a dreamless sleep. Hikaru smiled, her breath beginning to slow. She reached her hand into his hair, and fell not long after.

Hikaru woke with a start, her awareness of what had just happened and the present reality of the situation took hold. The air was still hot with the smell of salty sweat and sex. The weight of another body, caught her attention. She lifted her head and saw the partially opened eyes of Lantis. _"Hello…"_ She whispered. He smiled, and sat up slowly.

"_Hello to you to."_ Leaning foreword, Hikaru softly kissed his wet lips and smiled. "I think that was a highly progressive night don't you?" He laughed. Just before he leaned down to kiss her, a loud thud of someone knocking at the door resounded through the room. Both of the lovers jumped in shock.

"_Hikaru? Lantis? Are you to in there? What's going on?"_ It was Umi. Hikaru laughed and stood up, throwing Lantis his clothes and dressing in her own quickly. Looking back to make sure that Lantis was settled- he was apparently trying to make the bed extremely hastily- she headed towards the door. She smiled and opened the door to see Umi and Fuu standing outside it looking extremely distressed.

"_What's going on in there? We heard you two yelling and we got worried.. and…"_ Umi face scrunched up as she sniffed. _"What's that smell?"_ Hikaru glanced back at Lantis who smiled innocently and ruffled his still sweaty hair.

"_Oh…. It's nothing Umi. Lets go get something to eat."_ Walking out of the room with Lantis close on her heels, she smirked inwardly as Umi was questioning why both of them were looking so sweaty.

A/N: Yes.. I told you, it sucks. .' Anyways, I'm going to begin to write more chapters for some of my other stories on this site and fictionpress. So, R/R this one and tell me what you think. Don't be to harsh, I'm a fragile soul after all. laughs


End file.
